Baby, It's Cold All Alone
by MsLane
Summary: For Faberry Week: Day 4 Winter in New York.   Yes it's Faberry, but there's also some Brittana if you know where to look tehe xx


**Faberry week: Day 4 Winter in New York**

* * *

><p>She's a lot colder than she's ever felt in all her life and in all honesty she isn't so sure why that is. Except that she actually does know, she shakes her head sardonically as she tightens her coat around herself as she continues walking towards 'her' coffee shop.<p>

This is her first year since she's moved to New York that she can't make it home, and her fathers aren't going to be able to make it up to see her either. She'll be spending Hanukah and basically Christmas all on her own. And that was definitely _not_ something she would like.

Don't get her wrong, she loves the city. She loves being able to be here. Studying here and doing what she loves to do is great and wonderful. She still would have liked to have someone be with her around this time. Christmas is right around the corner. It gets kinda lonely. Kind of. She chastises herself as she finally walks into the warm coffee shop and slips off her coat and hangs it by the door.

Shaking out the flakes of snow that have made themselves at home in her hair she walks up to the counter and places her order.

"You haven't once tried something else have you Berry?"

Rachel's eyes widen as she immediately turns to face the soft velvety voice of one Quinn Fabray.

"Q-Quinn!"

The blonde chuckles lightly and walks closer still to the statuesque brunette, "Yes that's right."

Rachel blinks a few times before breaking out into a great big grin and throwing her arms around the slightly taller blonde, "Oh my gosh it's so good to see you! I can't believe you're here!"

Quinn smiles warmly and embraces her just as tightly, "New Haven's just a couple of hours away. And I wasn't about to let you be alone for Christmas and Hanukah."

Rachel pulls back with her eyes wide as saucers, "You drove all the way out here…for me?"

The blonde's cheek go slightly pink as she self consciously licks her lips and nods, "Well yeah. I mean, when we talked you didn't sound completely Berry-like. And when you told me you'd pretty much be alone for the holidays since your roommate is off with Santana I figured…"

Rachel's eyes start to tear up but Quinn quickly puts a stop to it by shaking her head and gently cupping her cheek, "Oh no, Rach no. Please don't start crying. A-and look, your order is up ya? Let's grab it and you can show me around some more."

Rachel's silence doesn't go unnoticed by the blonde but she knows it's pretty shocking so Quinn just smiles as she grabs her own coffee as well as Rachel's, but then quickly maneuvers everything so she can quickly slip Rachel her coat and then slip one of her arms through the crook of hers while she holds on to both of their cups of coffee.

When they step outside Rachel is hit by a sudden need to ask questions, "Quinn! How did you even know I'd be there? And what on Earth did you think of when you decided to drive all this way? It's snowing up there!"

Quinn allows a smile to form on her lips and she quietly hands Rachel her coffee before taking a sip of her own, "I didn't actually know you'd be there. I stepped in to get a coffee and just as I was about to go up to order your coffee to have with me when I came over to your apartment you walked in. Call it fate I guess." The blonde chuckles slightly and grins wider when she feels Rachel gently squeeze her arm beside her. She continues, "And what I thought was…it'd be a great surprise and a great gift to give one of my best friends. I drove extra carefully, I promise."

"Where's your car?"

Quinn clears her throat, "At a hotel."

Rachel raises an eyebrow and fixes her with a look so cold it rivaled the weather, "Is that what you think of me Quinn? You're going to go and uncheck yourself from whatever hotel that is, and you're going to ask them really _really_ nicely to either keep your car safe until you can get to it, or have them have someone drop it off if they can do that because there's no way you're going to be spending any time at a hotel. Especially not when I have plenty of room."

Quinn blinks her eyes a few times before nodding her head, "I didn't want to assume." Her voice is barely above a whisper.

Rachel shakes her head and leans it against Quinn shoulder, "Please do next time though. You're always welcome Quinn. Always."

The blonde bites her lip and nods her head before fishing for her phone, "I haven't checked into the hotel…I just have my car parked in the parking lot. Like I said I didn't want to assume."

They had turned around and made their way towards Quinn's car, climbing in they drove it to Rachel's apartment and parked it before stepping out and continuing on their walk.

Rachel slowly takes a sip of her coffee, a smile adorning her face.

Quinn glances at her and laughs lightly, causing Rachel to smile even wider, "What're you laughing at Quinn Fabray?"

The blonde trashes her empty coffee cup and readjusts her hat with one hand as she shrugs, the smile never leaving her face, "I'm pretty sure I've been able to now successfully render you speechless twice."

The brunette playfully scowls and gently nudges her, "Hush you. Did Britt know you were coming?"

Quinn smiles at her gently and nods, "She did. I made her promise not to tell you though. I felt really bad about it but I just didn't want you worrying."

Rachel shakes her head slightly, a look of understanding finally dawning on her face, "That's why she didn't seem too broken up about leaving me alone for the holidays."

Quinn giggles slightly, "You thought she didn't care enough to be bothered."

Rachel blushes slightly as she ducks her head down and looks at her boots, "That thought crossed my mind."

Quinn stops them on their walk and tugs her around so she's facing the blonde, "You do realize how insane that is right? She adores you Rachel."

The brunette nods her head biting her lip as she does so, "I know…and I do too which is why it kind of hurt when she was all so excited about leaving me. It's silly because I know she'd usually have made me come along so I should have known something was up."

Quinn chuckles and tugs on the lapels of her coat and it brings her closer still, "You're pretty silly."

Rachel hums as she looks up into amused sparkling hazel eyes, "You're pretty."

Quinn's eyes widen slightly but she's still holding onto the brunette. Rachel having just caught on to what she had allowed to slip out of her mouth quickly goes to retract the statement but then that would be the same as lying wouldn't it.

She lets the words hang in between them and Quinn's blush stays ever present and the both of them know it has nothing to do with the cold.

Finally Quinn clears her throat slightly and gently brushes a lock of Rachel's hair away from her face, "You're pretty pretty yourself Berry."

It's Rachel's turn to feel the heat so to speak and she sure feels it. Her skin feels like it's on fire from where Quinn's fingers touched her.

"Silly."

Quinn furrows her eyebrows slightly and her lips form an adorably confused grin, "Silly?"

Rachel hums as she pulls away slightly and then taking Quinn's hand in her own, "Precisely."

The blonde rolls her eyes, "Precisely what? Speak in full sentences and explain this to me please."

Rachel chuckles and she gently squeezes Quinn's hand which in turn draws the blonde's attention straight to the fact that Rachel hasn't let go of said hand and she's hoping against all hope that she doesn't at all. Because of the cold. Not anything else. Yeah. Right.

"You're pretty and I'm pretty silly."

Quinn shakes her head, "No. You're pretty. Silly as well but you're definitely the other kind of pretty too."

It's Rachel's turn to look adorably confused and one look at her has Quinn laughing as they finally walk into the apartment building, "Never mind. Brittany would have totally gotten it by the way."

Rachel playfully shoves her out of the way as they reach the elevator, "Whatever Fabray."

Quinn giggles and tries to stifle her laughter as a couple more people join them in the elevator but has difficulty and she knows the other passengers are giving her sidelong looks but she really cant help it now, especially because of their looks. And Rachel for all her worth is biting her tongue and calling on all of her strength to not break her stoic character. It works up until Quinn let's out an adorable squeak from trying to stop her laughter.

Quinn apologizes through her broken laughter to the other two people as they walk out of the elevator shaking their heads with smiles on their faces as she and Rachel continue their journey up to the fifth floor, finally making it into the apartment.

"God what is the matter with us? You'd think we were sixteen again."

Rachel smiles at her blonde counterpart and shrugs, "I think it's great. It feels really good all of a sudden."

Quinn smiles as she sheds her coat and sits down on the sofa, "Having someone around for the season?"

Rachel bites her lip and nods, "Precisely."

The blonde hums as she sits back and relaxes as she lets the warmth completely come over her. For some reason she opens her eyes and she notices a sprig of mistletoe right above the both of them.

"Uh…"

Rachel follows her gaze and her eyes widen incredibly, "Oh my."

Quinn clears her throat slightly a smile tugging at her lips, "You know…I'm fairly certain that it's some sort of bad luck to break the tradition of kissing under the mistletoe."

Rachel nods her head slowly, a smile of her own making its way across her face, "Oh yes. I've heard plenty of cases where terrible things happen to those who do not partake in the kissing under the mistletoe."

The blonde bites her lip slightly and she reaches for the brunette's hand grasping it gently, "There's a lot of things I'm going to have to tell you."

Rachel squeezes her hand back, their eyes already telling each other everything, "Ditto."

Quinn laughs under breath and pulls her closer gently, "You're such a dork sometimes Rachel."

The brunette smiles at her shyly and finally she's the one to close the distance between them completely.

Quinn's breath is literally stolen from her and she has to gasp suddenly in need of air and Rachel ever the opportunist takes the opening as her cue to bring her tongue gently into the kiss, effectively deepening the kiss.

They pull away slightly after some time and Quinn is in a daze as her voice takes on an even raspier timbre, "You think we warded off the bad luck?"

Rachel moans under her breath before diving back in, "Mm no I don't think we did. I think we definitely need to try harder."

Quinn nods her head, "Oh yes. Definitely."

As Rachel starts trailing kisses down Quinn's neck the blonde can't help but to whisper, "God I love winters in New York."


End file.
